nothing to lose but everything to gain
by MissingMommy
Summary: It's been years since Godric stormed away from Hogwarts, displeased that his friends would even consider letting any student that has magic within their safe haven. One letter from Rowena shakes the foundation of the life he has made for himself since then. :: Godric, role reversal.


Godric stands in front of his house, watching the clouds pass by as his long hair moves with the breeze, enjoying a rare moment of peace when he spots an owl nearing. It's the first time in too many harvests that he's seen an owl. Letters had found him as frequently as once a week, then once a fortnight, then once a month, then once every few months, to finally years going by without the letters.

Despite the urge to incinerate the letters, Godric had found that he couldn't bring himself to destroy them. Yet he couldn't bring himself to open them either, to read the pleas that his former lover undoubtedly wrote. At first he feared that reading them would remind Godric of the guilt he felt the morning after storming out of Hogwarts because his friends were going to protect those with non-magical parents as well as the purebloods. Now he fears the reminder that he chose to stay away.

Godric had tried to argue the non-magical folk were dangerous and hateful, that they wouldn't be satisfied until they killed every last magical person, and yet his friends still refused to budge on their decision. Since leaving, he's travelled the world, to spread the word of non-magical folk killing magical ones to every witch or wizard he came across.

The black and brown speckled owl lands on the ground in front of him with a hoot, pulling him out of his thoughts. He bends down and takes the letter from the animal before stroking its feather.

The writing on the front is not Salazar's; even after too many years, he can still recognize Rowena's handwriting. Rowena and Helga had only sent a few letters each before evidently getting discouraged that his lack of response.

His heart pounds in his chest. There's only one reason that Rowena would write to him again after so long, and while opening it, he prays that he's wrong.

 _Dear Godric,_

 _There once was a time when we shared a dream, a vision of the future. A time when we were friends and nothing could tear us apart. Some nights I go to bed wishing to return to that time, if only for the fact that you would be beside the three of us once more._

 _I understood why you left. I know you wondered how we could let children of non-magical families into our safe haven. The answer was never satisfactory for you. You could never look at a non-magical person and not see the ones that burned your little sister._

 _Your nightmares twisted you until you forgot how to be compassionate. When those kids had felt just as scared as your sister without any knowledge on what was going on. I wish I would have tried harder to get you to understand that. Maybe you would not have left. We all could have tried harder._

 _I know you leaving was a hasty idea that you did not think through. But staying away was a choice you made with a clear head. Why did you not come back, Godric? Was it because you feared that you would bear witness to the fact that students with non-magical parents were not bad? Or was it because you feared our reaction?_

 _If it was the latter, old friend, we would have welcomed you back with open arms. With time, we may have even become as close as we once were._

 _However, reminiscing is not why I write to you. I write to you now because I fear it will only be days before the sickness takes Salazar's life. There is no spell or potion I know that can cure this illness; I have tried them all. He is going to die, Godric. He calls your name when the fever takes ahold of him._

 _I write you this in hopes that you can put aside your pride and give an old friend peace. I wanted you to know that we still care about you as deeply as we did. We would welcome you back if you came. If you hold any affection for us, I beg of you to come to his deathbed._

 _He needs you now. We all need you. Hogwarts' doors will always be open to you, and you can always find a home within the castle. Please, Godric, find it within yourself to do this one last thing for us._

 _Forever your friend,_

 _Rowena_

He only notices he's crying when a tear falls on the parchment. His heart aches, and he does the only thing he can do: he heads home.

* * *

Hogwarts, Assignment 9, Arts and Crafts, task 9: Write about receiving news

72 hour: Red - Godric

CA: 22. (Physical Description) Long Hair

BC: Starr: (word) nightmare, (emotion) regret, (word) witness

Showtime: 11. (word) Affectionate

Buttons: W1 - Incinerate

Ami's: 11. (color) Black

Sophie's: P6 - Write a Letter!Fic

Pinata: Easy - guilt 767

FB: 19. (word) Death and 26. Role Reversal

365: 32. Role Reversal!au

Insane: 913. Role Reversal


End file.
